Tasting Her Cherry Chap-Stick
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Quinn quit the Glee Club after what happened last year and joined the Skanks as she's taking a smoke, she overhears Finn's conversation about taking Rachel's virginity then dumping her afterwards. She records the conversation before giving it to the tiny diva in hopes that she won't sleep with the scumbag. What will Rachel do with the info? Was does Quinn care so much? G!p Quinn


Taste Of Her Cherry Chap-stick

* * *

I'm sitting underneath the bleachers on the football field, taking a long drag from a menthol as I skip another one of my classes as a few of the Skanks decide to take some lunch money from some unsuspecting students. I wasn't feeling up to it so I stayed behind, thinking about a certain annoying diva that's been trying to get me to rejoin the New Directions but there's no way that I'm going back because I'm not going to be that cookie cutter girl who wanted so badly to be Prom Queen. I really wish that she would stop trying to help me because I don't need anyone's help especially from a big nose hobbit with an ego the size of Texas but she was the only one that tried to help me when I found out about the baby. For nine long months, I tried to do right by Norah in hopes that she would keep the baby instead of giving it up for adoption but no such luck as she repeatedly remind me that I was going to forever be a Lima Loser.

My parents kicked me when they found out that not only was I sleeping with a girl but had gotten her pregnant as Daddy Dearest went out on a rant about how I was disgrace to the family as my mother wept from the potential embarrassment when the town found out. Being an intersex was difficult as I had to be careful not to reveal my secret but everything was blown out of the water when the head cheerio had gotten me drunk on beer, taking my virginity in the course as she cheated on her then boyfriend Finn Hudson. He was dumb enough to believe when his girlfriend told him that he was the father of our unborn child after cumming in a hot tub. _What an idiot?! How dumb do you have to believe that you got someone pregnant without actually having sex. How the hell made into high school is beyond me?_ Everything was brought light when Rachel opened her big mouth, telling the quarterback the truth and never since then, he's hated me with a burning passion but honestly I couldn't care less what he thinks of me at this point.

What I don't understand how someone like the tiny diva go out with someone like the jock when it's obvious that not all the lights are on upstairs cause she could do so much better. _I mean the guy's a total moron, an below average singer, an even worse dancer, and the guy's completely tiny. It's like having a third pinky or something. If they have sex, Finn would last long enough to take her virginity before coming undone… wait why am I even thinking about this? What Rachel and Finn do in their own time is none of my damn business and I barely like the girl. She's cute and all but so not my type because she talks too damn much and annoying as hell. _Rachel does have her good points too as she's always been comfortable in her own skin, never letting the bullying and harassment get to her as I don't know if I would be able to handle it so well.

She was there when my so called friends abandon me to deal with harassment of receiving a slushy facial on a daily basis as the tiny diva once again held out her hand to help me. I started bringing a slushy kit to school so I wouldn't go through school in sticky clothes and corn syrup in my hair as I experience what her and the other go through on a daily basis as I promise to myself that I would never do it again. _That shit is completely humiliating and demeaning as fuck. It burns like a mother if you don't close your eyes in time._ This is who I am now as after getting everything that happened last year with Norah, giving up our child, I decided that I'm going to be the girl that I used to be so I changed my clothes, a nose piercing, a star tattoo on my wrist and picked up a smoking habit. No one was stupid enough to throw a slushy in my face with they didn't want to be on the receiving end of my icy glare or even worse my fist so I was left to my own devices, quitting Glee in favor of the Skanks.

No one blinked eye as no one tried to convince me to come back with the exception of a certain diva but I refuse to go back. I moved in back with my mom under the promise that things were going to be different with the divorce and they were for awhile until she started using the excuse of going out with her friends instead being home. I know that things weren't going to work out but at least I don't have to worry about getting kicked out again for getting a girl pregnant but on the upside, I get to spend more time with my little sister Charlie. The kid's the only person that I know that gives a crap about me without judgment which makes me love her even more as I try to make sure that she's taken care of and with any luck she won't turn out like me, having a shot at actual future. I stomp out my cigarette with when I hear voices from overhead to see Finn Hudson sitting on the bleachers with a few of meathead posse, laughing boisterously and talking about the girls that they had with me as I roll my eyes.

I was about to leave when one of the football players mentions Rachel by name, asking the quarterback if he manages to get underneath her skirt or if she was anything in bed as I feel my blood boiling. I put my phone out of pocket, tapping on the voice recording app as the dimwitted jock claim that he was planning on sleeping with the Broadway starlet this week then dumping her afterwards. His friends pat him on the back, wishing him good luck making me sick to my stomach because the singer has no idea was going on and what kind of guy her boyfriend actually is. I know that I could her what I overheard but I don't think that she would believe me and Hudson could easily say that I was just saying that to get back at him but thankfully I have proof to back me up. I go inside to find Rachel which wasn't too hard as she's walking out of the auditorium when I finish her back inside when she looks at me in surprise because I made it a point to avoid her as much as possible.

"Quinn, it's good to see you and I hope that you come to see me when you finally realize that you should rejoin Glee club. I for one-"

"Berry, I need you to shut up long enough to listen to what I have to say because I found out some information about your precious boyfriend as he's not the person that you think that he is" I said covering her mouth with my hand.

"I do not appreciate you 'shutting me up' in such a way and what information do you have on Finn, Quinn?" Rachel asks raising an eyebrow.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, tapping on the recording for Rachel as she listen to the whole thing with Finn stating what he was planning on doing this weekend, her expression morphs to one of shock, disgust and anger. Her hands are shaking with anger as tears fill her eyes, wiping them away hastily before turning her attention towards me with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes then cautiously wrapping her arms around me. I stiffen at the sudden physical contact but loosely wrapping my arms around her waist, finding myself rather enjoying but before longing the smaller girl breaks it, thanking for bringing the information to her attention. I don't know what the tiny diva is planning on doing now that I expose her boyfriend for the creep that he is but I couldn't stand by while she's hurting because of him.

I called up Matt and Mike who even though we're not as close as we used to be but I know that they would have my back with what I'm planning on doing to a certain dimwitted quarterback who think that they're hot shit. They both agree in helping me with a certain project and it'll be handled by tomorrow practice as I make my way home to find Charlie sitting in the living room with a PB&J sandwich while watching reruns of SpongeBob. She looks up enough to see to notice my presence before launching herself into my open arms as I kiss the top of her head, asking how was school before animatedly telling me about climbing this really tall tree during recess. A little while later, Mom comes walking down in a cocktail with her jacket and purse in hand as this was becoming routine now while I'm getting used to not seeing her when I get her home.

"Quinnie, there's some leftover meatloaf that you could reheat when you get hungry but I also left money if you want to order some takeout. Charlie did her homework so she needs is a bath and don't wait up for me if I'm not home by midnight" Mom said applying some lipstick.

_ Like you're ever home before midnight._ I grunted in response but not like she even bothers from looking away from the mirror before walking out of the house, wordlessly as she leaves the both of us to our own devices.

"Q?"

"Yeah Charizard"

"Can we go to the park?" Charlie asked hopefully.

I check the time on my phone to see that it was only a little bit after four before telling her to put her shoes on as she excitedly rushes to put them, bouncing up and down by the door. I chuckle silently as I grab my house keys and wallet before locking up the house, taking my little pokemon fanatic by the hand as we walk the short trek to the park near our house. My mini me excitedly race off towards the slide as I look around for a place to sit when I spot a familiar form sitting on a nearby bench with tears streaming down her face and my heart ache because as much as the girl annoys the shit out of me, she's not that bad. I casually walk to the tiny diva, clearing my throat to get her attention as she looks up at me for a moment before looking away to wipe the stray tears from her eyes.

"H-Hello Quinn, I wasn't expecting to you here. How is your evening?" Rachel asked trying to seem happy.

"Likewise Berry but my sister wanted to come here" I said pointing to Charlie one of the swings. "What are you doing here?"

"I figure that I could use some fresh air and thought that the park would be a great place to get some"

I hmmed in agreement before sitting down next to her, crossing one leg over the other with my arms resting behind the bench as a part of me wants to ask her about Finn but I knew that it wasn't anything of my business. It was up to her what she did with the information as the silence stretches for several moments when the Broadway starlet decides to break it.

"I broke up with him"

"Huh?" I asked caught off guard.

"I broke up with Finn. I confront him about the recording and of course he denied it at first then he tried to turn this on me, saying that he was the only guy on the football team who's girlfriend wasn't putting out and he has needs. I called him a pig and I wasn't going to allow him to make feel bad for wanting to wait until I was ready" Rachel said sighing. "Was I being overly dramatic? Now that I don't have Finn on my arm, I'll get slushied again."

"Rachel, you weren't being dramatic for wanting to wait until you're ready and Hudson's ass for trying to pressure to do something that you weren't comfortable with and you don't need him to begin with" I said rolling my eyes. "Besides you could do some much better"

"I don't see a line of guys breaking down my door to go with me, Fabray" Rachel scoffs. "We can't all be incredibly gorgeous blondes like some people"

"Maybe you need to broaden your horizons. See beyond what you see but it's nice to know that you think that I'm gorgeous" I said smirking smugly.

"Of course that's what you choose to focus" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

There was a hint of a smile that she tries to hide but fails as a small smile takes form, looking at me out the corner of her eye before shyly looking away as I push a lock of hair behind her ear. The tiny diva looks up at me through long lashes causing my heart to skip a beat as I know that I shouldn't for multiple reasons but I couldn't stop myself, leaning to press my lips against the petite singer's. Her lips are incredibly soft, moaning softly at the taste of her cherry chap-stick as her hand finds its way into my hair, pressing her lips firmly against my own. We only break apart when Charlie bounces up to us as Rachel pulls away, cheeks aflame before shyly ducking her eyes under her bangs as my sister looks between for a moment.

"Is this girl that you says that crazy in a good way?" Charlie asks pointing at Rachel with a grin. "She's really pretty. I approve"

"Charlie!"

"What? That's what it says in your journal" Charlie says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So I drive you crazy, eh Fabray? You think that I'm pretty" Rachel asked, sounding way too smug for her own good.

"I never said that you weren't and you think that I'm gorgeous" I said smirking.

"Then you have no qualms about going out on a date with next Friday night?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"She accepts, she'll pick you at seven" Charlie chimes in.

"Wait what?"

"Great, I'll see you then" Rachel said kissing my cheek.

What the hell just happened? I think that my sister just got me a date with Rachel Berry but I could help staring at the retreating girl's swaying hips as she leaves before looking at Charlie with a stunned look, patting my cheek.

"A sister's job is never done" Charlie said walking towards swings.

The next day Finn showed up in a sad hooker catsuit with drag queen makeup that was almost impossible to wash off and to say that he was totally embarrassed was an understatement, knowing that I owe Matt and Mike a huge thank for it as it was well worth it.

* * *

The End


End file.
